


The Necromancer's Amulet

by TaleweaverNLM



Series: The Dargon and The Wolf [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Adventure, Awkwardness, Blood, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Boys Kissing, Dancing, Dark Elf, Drugs, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intoxication, Journey, Kissing, Light Elf, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Male Slash, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Relationship(s), Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Slash, Slavery, Slow Build, Supernatural Elements, Tension, Thief, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleweaverNLM/pseuds/TaleweaverNLM
Summary: (please note that all my works are un beta-ed and in their 'rough draft' form I'm open to helpful advice!)Rith is a dark elven thief living day to day and theft to theft.Thanks to an old friend, however, that's all going to change.Weather he wants it to or not.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It begins with a character, usually, and once he stands up on his feet and begins to move, all I can do is trot along behind him with a paper and a pencil trying to keep up long enough to put down what he says and does – William Faulkner

Prologue

‘perhaps,’ Rith thought as he dodged another bolt of arcane magic thrown his way ‘this was not one of my better decisions.’

 

The dark elf cursed as a blast of flame landed to close for comfort, causing him to veer off into another alley. Luck seemed to be on the thief’s side, however, as the alley was piled with enough boxes and the frames of the building just misshapen enough that he managed to scramble to the rooftops.

 

His feet slid on the tile slightly, but he didn’t dare slow his pace as the guardians continued their pursuit. 

 

‘luckily for me, they’ve yet to figure out that less is more, when it comes to chasing people.’

 

He leapt an alley, sliding down the opposite roof and barrel rolled into the conveniently place balcony. He swore he heard a screech as he went right thru the wooden window shutter but he only had a moment to shake off the vertigo before he dashed off again.  
“Sorry about the window!” He called back, as he leapt thru another, open thankfully, and used the hanging line to get to another roof.

 

Another curse rent the air as he saw the lumbering forms of the heavily armored guardians moving towards his location.

 

“stop in the name of King Lanor!”

 

A large blade sung for his head, the accompanying arc of magic made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

 

Did he forget to mention the mage knights?

 

“King Lanor can kiss my arse!”

 

Oops, had he said that aloud?

 

A chorus of angry shouts and multiple bolts of magic from many directions showed that yes, he had indeed said that aloud.

 

Rith tried to bolt once more, but the bolts of magick had done their job. He could see every rooftop close by held some guard or another and the alley ways were protected by levitating magi; he was effectively surrounded.

 

Rith couldn’t prevent a growl from escaping him as they moved closer. This was beginning to be too much trouble even for seventy-six Gillings!

 

By all rights, he should hand over the little parcel he had snitched and been gone before they remembered to shackle him after making sure the item was correct.

 

He did have a reputation to uphold, however…

 

“Oh fuck this.”

 

With a sudden flare of his left arm the intricate tattoos displayed their began to glow. 

 

It didn’t take the Guardians long to recognize the activation of the spell mark, it was actually a rather common thing to have. Many people had them, from everyday housewives to Guardians, it was not having the mark that mattered, but the complexity of the mark.  
Rith was proud to say his wasn’t anything to sniff at, having endured the long hours of having it driven into his dark flesh. It was made up of a collection of seemingly abstract structures filled with rather simple geometric patterns. The marks traveled from shoulder to elbow and over collar bone to just above his hip, not that many realized his mark was so large as it was covered for the most part. By all accounts and purposes, such a mark wouldn’t be considered much of a threat, it was large but simple, wasn’t it?

 

Knowing that anyone thought that always made him chuckle.

 

If anyone of them had ever paid attention to the explanations of the marks they’d know that the black lines were only part of the mark, and that every empty spot in the patterns counted as another piece of the tattoo and every fully sealed space in the tattoo was a spot magick could be stored. So, in truth, the simple geometric designs mingled with the places that had been left empty on purpose to create the image of curls in the design meant the mark was almost thrice as powerful as they suspected it to be, on the average day.

 

Not that Rith was ever going to let them onto this little trick, oh no.

 

Where would the fun be in that?

 

As the Magi, Knights, and Guardians went to attack to try and prevent whatever Rith was trying to do, he simply twisted his fingers in a vague motion. There was a flash of smoke, a purple glow, and then, he was gone.


	2. An Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE SMELL OF OLD BOOKS: Lignin, the stuff that prevents all trees from adopting the weeping habit, is a polymer made up of units that are closely related to vanillin. When made into paper and stored for years, it breaks down and smells good. Which is how divine providence has arranged for secondhand bookstores to smell like good quality vanilla absolute, subliminally stoking a hunger for knowledge in us all. - Luca Turin, Tania Sanchez – Perfumes, The A-Z Guide

Chapter One: An old Friend.

The room was filled with thick sweet air. Silk and sheer swaths of cloth draped tastefully around the room, some offering privacy, others blocking out sunlight and the gaze of any curious passerby’s.

 

The Golden Dove wasn’t the highest end pleasure house, but it was tucked away nicely and the matron had no care for who or what got on in her private rooms so long as her fee was paid.

 

Rith took a deep breath of the sweet smoke from the pipe connected to a much larger glass object. He’d never bothered to learn what they were called or just how they produced the pleasing smoke, he simply enjoyed the result. He was reclining on a slightly lumpy cushion, it was just big enough to hold him comfortably.

 

He was as relaxed as he could be, a young magically contracted nymph was behind him playing with his hair, and to go with the smoke was a nice bottle of wine.

 

He really should have expected the interruption.

 

The sound of heavy cloth shifting and an underlying sour smell were the first things that told Rith he had company. The fact the nymph behind him was practically trembling was another. He refused to open his eyes and lose his peace though, and settled on ignoring the intruder of his bubble.

 

Rith had come to learn that if he ignored people they were more likely to go away. He had no doubt that would work this time, until the interloper spoke.

 

“That’s enough, pet. Of you go now, I have business with him.”

 

Oh, he knew that voice.

 

The nymph didn’t move, however, bound between its own fear and the guidelines of the contract that probably explicitly said only their assigned customer could dismiss them.

 

Rith cracked open his golden eye, he didn’t need the silver one to know the being before him had magick and really, using his eye to study another’s magick was considered very rude, especially when the one you were analyzing knew of your little ability.

 

So, for propriety’s sake, he kept his right eye closed.

 

It was never a good idea to insult a priest of Zorath after all.

 

The priest sitting across from him was in the normal nondescript basic dark brown robe, the only markings on it were on the hem of the hood and no doubt a detailed mark on the back done only a shade lighter than the robe.

 

Had to make sure they didn’t stand out, you’d do no good to your illegal and forbidden cult if you were dead.

 

Not that Rith cared, he’d worked for this priest before, many times. They always paid well, and had even saved his neck from the stocks on occasion. The Zorathian brotherhood wasn’t one to forget their helpers. Weather they were a believer or thought the whole thing was a load of piss or not

 

Rith waved a lazy hand,

 

“Go on darling, you’re dismissed. Send another bottle of wine though, would you.”

 

The nymph stood hastily and bid them both a quick farewell before vanishing from sight with a promise to send the wine.

 

“so, to what do I owe the honor of you company, Zerian?”

 

Zerian let out a low chuckle, pushing back his hood revealing his close-cropped bronze hair, an oddity even for a dark elf. He had a harsh face and even sharper violet eyes, but he had ever been cordial with Rith.

 

“Can I not simply be curious about your latest job?”

 

Rith snorted with a toss of his head, holding out his own goblet of wine,

 

“You already know about it no doubt, a silly little gemstone with next to no worth either magically or gilling wise.”

 

Zerian accepted the goblet without ceremony, despite the significance of sharing a drinking glass.

 

“Yet you ran into a good bit of trouble for such a useless trinket.”

 

Rith shrugged as a goblin puttered in with a bottle of wine and another glass. He accepted the bottle, stopping the goblin before it left,

 

“You wouldn’t mind tasting this for me, would you, my little friend?”

 

The gnarled face of the goblin seemed to twist into some semblance of pleasure before it produced a small brass cup barely a finger deep. They watched the goblin pop the cork and poor it’s little share before handing the bottle back to Rith.

 

The goblin downed the drink quickly, giving it a little swish in its mouth before swallowing and announced, 

 

“Tis clean!”

 

Before giving a bow and leaving the dark elves to themselves.

 

Rith pored his glass as he spoke,

 

“A useless trinket but a trinket wanted by two families. Something about it belonging to one’s great aunt before she married into the other family who was claiming it as theirs after her death or something.”

 

Zerian held up his glass in a silent toast as Rith finished pouring his glass,

 

“Not one for details, I recall.”

 

The glasses tinged as they connected,

 

“you recall correctly.”

 

Zerian took only a sip of his wine where as Rith downed half the glass before topping it off again,

 

“Now, you’ve been nice, what do you want.”

 

The priest nodded, placing the glass down, 

 

“Very well, if you insist. The brotherhood has a job for you.”

 

Rith rolled his eye,

 

“You don’t say.”

“no one likes a wise-arse.”

 

“I wouldn’t say that, plenty of people like me.”

 

“Rith.”

 

“Zerian.”

 

Rith smirked brightly as Zerian scowled at him,

 

“We’ve come into some information on a particular artifact that would be quite beneficial to us.”

 

Rith hummed as he took another drink of his wine.

 

Zerian reminded himself that he had been expecting Rith’s attitude towards this conversation the moment he realized he would be interrupting what the thief called his ‘no one is coming to kill me at this moment’ time.

 

“The current owner is reluctant to part with it, as you could guess.”

 

“You wouldn’t be talking to me otherwise, Zerian. You know the rules, what does it look like, where is it, and how much are you offering?”

 

Zerian sighed, reaching into his robe, and producing a folded piece of paper.

 

“We are willing to offer you two-hundred and seventy-five Gillings. The owner is in Faldren.”

 

Rith accepted the paper, flicking it open with a twist of his wrist,

 

“Faldren? That’s three weeks’ travel from here, Zerian.”

 

Zerian waved his words away,

 

“We are willing to either pay your traveling fees or provide you with however much magick you would need to transport yourself there.”

 

Rith studied the sketch on the paper, it looked relatively harmless at first glance, a simple large gemstone set into a metal or wooden medallion. It was rather unassuming to the unknowing eye, but Rith was no fool.

 

“Necromancy, Zerian? Highly illegal, located in the city of mages, most likely owned by a very powerful mage as well. High level mages have high level security, anima, and astral beings.”

 

Zerian had to fight to keep from scowling harshly,

 

“We know the dangers, Rith. Though the price should be sufficient, wouldn’t you agree?”  
Rith snorted, before sitting up fully and opening his silver eye, there was no need for manners now. He cackled internally as he noticed Zerian stiffen and sit just a bit straighter,

 

“two-hundred seventy-five is barely enough to get me into that city, let alone to steel anything. Who owns the item?”

 

Zerian mentally cursed,

 

“I cannot tell you until you agree.”

 

“I will not agree until I know who I’m steeling from.”

 

Zerian sighed,

 

“then it appears we are at an impasse.”

 

“Not really, you tell me who, I tell you my price, you agree or you go find another thief willing to do it.”

 

Violet clashed with silver and gold. Zerian wasn’t a fool either, he knew Rith knew there were very few that would do business with them, underground or not. Even fewer would even consider breaking into the infamous, at least to thieves, mage city. Only one, in fact, and he was sitting across from him.

 

“Three-hundred and fifty Gillings.”

 

“Tell me who owns it.”

 

“Four- “

 

Rith downed his goblet with a sharp motion, sitting it on the floor with a loud plunk,

 

“I don’t care how much you raise the price, you don’t tell me I won’t do it and I am insulted you would think otherwise.”

 

There was a pregnant pause between them as Rith re-filled his glass,

 

“And don’t think I didn’t catch your little trick with the goblin, Morbeline poison does not work on goblins or me and you know it.”

 

Zerian didn’t bother holding back his curse,

 

“Yet you continued our conversation?”

 

Rith shrugged,

 

“I was curious, what in the world would be so important you were willing to threaten me for it.”

 

He took another, mocking, sip of the wine,

 

“Besides, it adds an interesting flavor.”

 

The words were dripping with sarcasm.

 

Zerian was willing to admit one thing, he really should have known better than to try and use trickery on a master.

 

“One million, Rith.”

 

That got a reaction, Rith pausing mid action of bringing his drink to his lips.

 

He stared, unblinking, long enough for Zerian to begin to feel nervous before finally speaking,

 

“Your brotherhood is that serious.”

 

Zerian had to clamp down on his muscles to stop himself from bursting into a merry jig,

 

“Yes, we are that serious. One Million Gillings, enough to get away from this city, start a new life, buy your own land and live as a king.”

 

“or become a target for other thieves.”

 

Zerian smirked,

 

“or add to that mark of yours.”

 

Rith huffed,

 

“I don’t need Gillings for that.”

 

“Rith- “

 

“Who am I steeling from?”

 

Zerian scowled once more,

 

“Don’t look at me like that, I’m getting tired of your attitude, tell me.”

 

Zerian’s hold on his temper, which had been worn down thru the course of the conversation, 

frayed just enough for his tongue to loosen,

 

“Or what, Rith? You can’t expect me to believe you’ll turn down that much money all because I refuse to give you a name and you cannot kill me! Accept the job, then I shall speak!”

 

That was a mistake.

 

Within a few moments Zerian could hardly breath, the invisible bindings holding him tightly. Rith hadn’t even moved, yet his marking had lit up fully nearly instantly without a single twitch. Silver and gold here as cold and hard as their physical counterparts as they watched Zerian struggle to take a deep breath,

 

“You’ve over stepped yourself, priest.”

 

Zerian was cursing himself in every language he knew, he knew the moment the words finished leaving his mouth that he’d stepped over their tenuous line of insignificant benefactor and target. He held no illusions that, if he stepped out of line once more,  
Rith would kill him. The unseen bindings were not only holding his body in place but bound his magick to the point that he could barely tell it was even there. There was only one real way out of this,

 

“A-aelrindel Sssssylcan!”

 

Zerian fell to the floor with a muffled thud as the restraints released, Rith did not wait for him to catch his breath,

 

“The Archmagis of Faldren? What would he be doing with an amulet like that?”

 

Zerian coughed, glaring weakly at Rith,

 

“we think he does not know the significance of the amulet.”

 

“Bullshit.”

 

Zerian glowered as he righted himself,

 

“all we know is that he has it, our informant couldn’t get any closer.”

 

Rith stood relaxed, his arms crossed lightly over his middle,

 

“and what happened to them?”

 

The look on Zerian’s face was all the answer he needed.

 

“One million Gillings, Zerian.”

 

Rith reached down, taking one last long drag of the pipe, blowing out a thin stream of sweet scented smoke right in the priest’s face.

 

Zerian coughed, trying to wave the smoke away,

 

“O-one million.”

 

Rith nodded, dropping the pipe, and quickly emptying his goblet of wine before brushing past Zerian,

 

“you don’t mind picking up the tab, do you? I think it’s the least you can do, in return for all your insults.”

 

He was gone before Zerian even thought of disagreeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in a comment or a kudos!
> 
> Pic of Rith drawn by me - http://fav.me/daurxkt


	3. the Mage City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry sorry! I posted the wrong chapter, fixed it now!
> 
>  
> 
> Words should wander and meander. They should fly like owls and flicker like bats and slip like cats. They should murmur and scream and dance and sing. – David Almond

Chapter 2: The Mage City

It had taken a considerable amount of manpower, even for the brotherhood, to gather enough magical energy for Rith to send himself to Faldren. Even then, when he stepped thru the portal, they were only able to get him to the cliffs just outside of the city’s barrier. Not that he had expected them to be able to get him inside, part of the barrier was a restriction on portal transportation. You needed 3 forms of permissions, one acknowledged request of entry, and a port item that would direct the portal to a pre-determined location.

 

The fact he managed to land only half a mile from the barrier was, in its way, impressive.

 

Climbing to an outcrop well sheltered from the screaming winds of the Wailing Mountains, Rith looked over the silver blue rocks to the bright, glittering dome that shielded the mage city. It was a grand affair of blue and violet, swirling and ebbing like the tides. Even from here, Rith could feel each pulse of energy as it powered the barrier, it sent tingling sparks thru his mark.

 

He tilted the hood of his sleeveless cloak, uncovering his silver eye to peer more readily at the magick that surrounded the city. It was a useful thing, his cloak, colored a simple brown and it fell just to the back of his knees. The fact it lacked sleeves gave him more mobility than he had expected and the hood was large and easily hid him from searching eyes.

 

It would serve him well within the city.

 

As he had expected, there were no weak points in the ward walls, no minor fluctuation that would give him an opening. The only true way into the city was through one of the four gates, at each point of the compass, and each as heavily guarded as a princes’ wedding chambers.

 

He supposed he could try the sewers, but the idea of mucking through the city’s waste and most possibly going against any critters that had taken up residence within, who had no doubt been augmented by the magick of the city…

 

Right, sneaking though the gates it was.

 

They were, in Rith’s opinion, perhaps a bit gaudy.

 

They were large, and opulent, gilded in gold and studded with gemstones that were used in mosaics of great beasts and other beautiful images.

 

He’d chosen the western traders gate, were merchants came and went with large carts and caravans. If there was one place he could go unnoticed, it would be here.

 

Rith took shelter behind a medium sized boulder, just off to the side of the trader’s road, and ignored any curious looks sent his way. No one spared him much thought, however, he’d taken a roll in the dust to give himself a more worn and weary look. A generous amount had been applied on his left shoulder, it would do no good to try and sneak in with such an obvious marking on display. The guards here were not as stupid as the ones in Meldrin, the ones of the mage city bore a good deal of knowledge towards magick. At least, certain aspects of it anyway.

 

One look at his mark would have brought him unneeded scrutiny.

 

He bided his time, watching the traders pass by, until the one he was looking for drew close. It was a large wooden wagon, built too both transport items and as a living place for its owner. Behind, trailing thru the dust, were servants. Few there were, but they were all rather dirty and worn from the long journey and as Rith slipped into their numbers, matching their steps, they paid him little mind. They were bound under magick, he could see it. They would not react to anything that did not directly concern their master unless ordered, an order that would only change once their master had settled in the city.

 

Plenty of time for Rith to slip thru.

 

He was careful, shifting slightly to weave and duck between the servants as they approached the gates proper. He even managed to hold back a sneer as he realized that all the guards here were light elves, resplendent in their shined armor and as emotionless as stone.

 

There were three levels of security here, a visual inspection as they drew close, a check of the trader’s papers next and, as they entered the city, a barrier that would check for the item that marked the trader and his as welcome into the city. Rith knew, as he passed the barrier, an alarm would be raised as he didn’t have one. The perfect chance to slip away.

 

It happened as he predicted, the trader passed through the first two security checks with ease and as they approached the final barrier, Rith readied himself. The moment he passed fully through the magick a shrill sound rent the air and the trader jerked around. When he realized, it was his wagon that set off the alarm and was under scrutiny, he flew into a rage, insulted.

 

It caused a rather spectacular scene.

 

Too predictable, Rith thought, ducking down and away from the wagon.

 

The crowds quickly swallowed him, though he had to jump out of the way of a guard rushing towards the commotion. He caught a brief glance of the guards magick as his hood shifted, a frothing mix of white and blue, then he was gone and Rith was back to weaving through the throng of people.

 

He found a little cubby in a shop wall, and pressed himself inside before taking a proper look around.

 

A smug smirk forced its way to his lips.

 

He was in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in a comment or leave a Kudos!
> 
> And a big thanks to Anon and Patrick, for giving me advice and pointing out spell/grammar errors I didn't see!
> 
> Pic of Rith by me: http://fav.me/daurxkt


	4. The Mage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Books are a uniquely portable magic.”   
> ― Stephen King, On Writing: A Memoir of the Craft

Chapter 3 The Mage

 

Frustrating.

 

Infuriating.

 

Enraging!

 

Rith could go on and on about his situation.

 

Two days in the city and he wasn’t able to so much as catch a glimpse of his target’s front door!

 

Oh, he could see the building all right, all eight stories of it. Solid river rock walls and shiny clay shingles with grand windows and let’s not forget those lovely, nearly invisible, slats in the wall designed for archers and other ranged forces to fire from.

 

The entire building stood well over fifty feet from its grand wall, a thirty-two-foot solid wall mind you, inlayed with scriptures and sigils to repel an invading force, Rith had no doubt.

 

It had store rooms, staff housing, a private gate for traders to go into the walls and trade goods before being sent back out, and it even had its own well and bath house!

 

And they called it a Villa, bah! Rith knew a small castle when he saw one.

 

If the physical defenses weren’t enough, when he’d used his eye to scan the area he about pissed himself, and he was not shy about admitting such. There had been astral beast of enormous size and ones so small you wouldn’t notice them until they got you in the back. 

 

Binding curses and traps were everywhere. When he had taken a moment to look at the so-called house he was damn near blinded by its radiance, the whole place thrummed with magickal energy, and glowed to the magick sight like a second sun.

 

All of that coupled with the constant guards marked the place as nigh impenetrable to all not invited.

 

That would be the reason Rith found himself in one of the few crummy Inns of the city, not the one he’d managed to weasel a room at, getting delightfully buzzed from a goblet of black Dragon’s Breath wine.

 

He was careful not to drink too much, he had a good enough resistance that he should be able to finish the goblet, but more than that would have him crawling on all fours in the street, bare-arsed and barking like a dog.

 

He was hoping to follow up on a lead, proved generously from the owner of the Inn he was lodging in. Apparently, the great Archmagis hosted grand parties, as was his want, and whenever a certain High Mage received one he would visit this little inn and challenge people to small games. Anyone who beat him got the invitation. If you lost, however, you lost any chance of another attempt.

 

If you tried to trick the mage to play again, the punishment was swift, as Rith witnessed in the form of a young man being turned into a slug and fed to the Mage’s hawk-like familiar.

 

Despite the risk, many approached the mage, who had taken a place in the center of the Inn.  
The Mage, a light elf to Rith’s displeasure, had only been in the establishment for thirty minutes and already he had gone thru ten people. Rith continued to watch, as one by one patrons approached the regal being, but he gained little knowledge. Each game was specialized and different for each person who approached the Mage, Rith would find no tricks to defeating him there. He could sense the Mage’s magick during every game, but he wasn’t sure if that meant the Mage was cheating or if it was just the basic magick from the conjured game.

 

There was only one way, then.

 

Rith stood as the next challenger approached the table. He had no doubt the game would be quick, so he didn’t halt his own approach.

 

By the time he reached the Mage’s table, the poor soul had lost and the pale haired light elf was looking at him.

 

“my my, what do we have here? A shadow, skulking about in the daylight?”

 

Rith held back a twitch at the slur, but only just. In a normal situation, he would have decked the Mage, but now wasn’t the time for racial pride.

 

“I did not expect a person of your baring to stoop so low as racial slurs, I assure you, I care not what your race is. I was merely interested in your little games.”

 

Hey, he might not speak like it often but you don’t go sneaking thru noble people’s houses without picking up a few things!

 

The Mage gave a soft smile that did not match the fierce glint in his eye,

 

“I apologies, such a thing was truly uncalled for, it seems. In what way are you interested, master…?”

 

Rith waved the apology away,

 

“Liesle, though I do not have the honor of your name, I have watched you tonight. I would like to partake, if you are willing?”

 

Rith bit his tongue as the Mage looked him over as one looks over a mangy dog to see if there is any golden fur beneath the mud.

 

“Nar Almoradren, my friend. I would be delighted to engage in a bit of sport with you. Join me, please.”

 

Nar motioned to the chair before him as if bestowing a great gift, Rith wanted to break it over his head.

 

To preserve the peace, he sat in it instead.

 

“You said you have been watching so you know what I must do?”

 

Rith nodded, remaining completely relaxed and sipping his wine.

 

He remained that way, even as a wave of magick scrambled across his skin. When it reached his mark, the Mage tilted his head curiously,

 

“That is an impressive mark, for one dwelling in this establishment. May I ask why you are not among the apprentices in the school?”

 

Rith gave him a fae smirk,

 

“There are very few, who would accept one such as I.”

 

Nar nodded, his magick continuing its examination before swirling on the table before them. When it settles, what is left behind was a small game board.  
Well.

 

Let the games begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this one was super short but I hope you enjoyed it a little anyway! Going to post another to make up for it, a couple a day seems good till I get all what I have posted...


	5. Winner Takes All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You get a little moody sometimes but I think that's because you like to read. People that like to read are always a little fucked up.”   
> ― Pat Conroy, The Prince of Tides

Chapter 4 Winner Takes All

 

It took four hours.

 

Four long hours of biting his tongue, distracting, and sipping on the same damn goblet of wine that had long grown too warm for proper enjoyment.

 

Finally, however, he had made his final move and the Inn was left in silence as the on-lookers, a truly large crowd that had gathered from spread of word, stared in disbelief. 

None had ever beaten Nar, at least in their shared memory, yet this ragged looking newcomer had come along and roundly trounced the mage, even if it had taken a long time.

 

“you played a good game, my friend.”

 

Rith acknowledged the complement with a tilt of his head, reclining in the rickety Inn chair.

 

“I do believe I have met the requirements of your wager.”

 

Rith Kept a sharp eye on Nar, he seemed much too calm to him.

 

“Indeed, however…”

 

A twisting and curling mark began to swirl into being thru the Mage’s robes,

 

“You cannot win, if no one recalls it.”

 

Rith cursed and, thinking fast, he threw what remained of his wine in the light elf’s face causing him to jerk and sputter.

 

Seizing his chance, Rith kicked the table out of the way, calling his own mark. His magick burst forth in a roiling twist of shadow, ebbing and flowing until it solidified in a single, long, and jagged, black blade.

 

He used the black knife to cut thru the Mage’s magick, easily getting past the floundering spell caster’s week defenses and placing the blade against his neck.

 

“I wonder, how many have beaten you before, only to have you wipe their victory from the memories of these kind people?”

 

Rith could hear muttering’s beginning in the crowd as Nar began to sputter denials.

 

“I would never do such a thing! How dare you accuse me of- “

 

“I accuse you of nothing, dear mage. Now, hand over the signet, I won it honestly.”

 

Rith leaned in close, until he was whispering in Nar’s ear,

 

“Try to use your magick again and I will not be so merciful as to leave you with these fine people.”

 

The light elf nervously glanced at the handle of Rith’s blade, he could feel the power contained in the lethal weapon. Magick seemed to seep from every crevasse of it, making the skin of his neck tingle with pins and needles.

 

Jerkily, and with little grace, Nar reached into a pocket and fumbled for the little gem that stood as his invitation to Sylcan’s party.

 

It was not worth his life, or his magick.

 

Rith took it from him without comment,

 

“there, I gave it to you, now remove your weapon, Shadow.”

 

Rith huffed, glancing back at the patrons around him, distrust and suspicion clouding their eyes. He turned, and gave the light elf a nasty grin,

 

“You should not have called me that.”

 

He released the light elf with a jerk and turned towards the masses,

 

“Hear me! As you have seen, this mage does not play as fair as he demands! How many of you have played against him and won, I wonder? How many has he cheated, how many has he killed under the pretense of their wrongs!? Ask, I tell you! Ask him!”

 

The people surged, and Rith slipped through the crowds and into the back ally.

 

Tonight, he would celebrate with a large meal and sleep well into the morning.

 

It was good, when things went his way.


	6. Business and Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The best moments in reading are when you come across something – a thought, a feeling, a way of looking at things – which you had thought special and particular to you. Now here it is, set down by someone else, a person you have never met, someone even who is long dead. And it is as if a hand has come out and taken yours.”   
> ― Alan Bennett, The History Boys

Chapter 5 Business and Pleasure

 

The dawn broke early some days later, but Rith did not rise with it. No, Rith had risen many hours before it, and stood now upon the roof of one of the high towers of Faldren. 

 

There was nine in all, the nine mage libraries, Arcane, Elemental, Shadow, Healing, Battle, Enchantments, Blessings, and Light. He took a personal glee to be reclining on the rooftop of the Light Library, a place forbidden to all his kind.

 

He had until sunset to plan his actions, he had gone through a good deal of trouble to acquire the proper clothing for such an event. He had managed to acquire dark leather trousers and soft nice boots, a long silver threaded tunic with a little broach with flowers carved upon it that clasped the throat and even a clasp, to pull back the hair he normally held in three braids on the left side of his head. He’d have to stash his clothes and hair beads somewhere safe, and easy to reach, should he need to flee.

 

Far above, a great bird of prey let out a cry, banking towards him. He watched the astral beast’s approach. It was rather large, he supposed, for an astral being.

 

He stood, stretching languidly, before giving the great beast a devil may care grin and launching himself over the edge of the rooftop. A curl of shadow and he was airborne, a great draconic beast holding fast to his back. A single roar from his beast had the astral bird fleeing back to the safety of the tower.

 

As Rith soared over the city he couldn’t help but smile. Truly, this magick was one of most his favorites. Rith didn’t know why it was so thrilling to see the world below him pass by, ignorant of his passing, but thrilling it was. He watched the dawn rise into the sky, bathing the world in pinks and purples, dancing through the light, before directing his beast to land.

 

Rith set down on the roof of the Inn he was staying at, a nice, if a bit worn, establishment lovingly called The Wolf’s Den. After giving his companion a quick scratch and a word of thanks it dissolved into nothing.

 

He slipped quietly into the alley, he had no time to play with the Inn keeper today, he had an appointment to keep.

 

The market was full of people, as he expected. Servants and chief’s assistants clogged the street in search of the freshest and least expensive delicacies for which to offer their customers and masters.

 

He glanced at the offerings as he worked through the crowd, mixed between the completely legitimate stalls were the ones hawking fake little treasures and such that only the commoners and workers bought. He wondered, vaguely, if any of them had left the city sence their births, or had all the decedents of the first workers just stayed within the barrier, convinced no world existed beyond?

 

Ah well, that wasn’t any of his business.

 

‘Speaking of business…’

 

Rith watched as a servant woman ducked into an alley, casting a guilty look over her shoulder. He quickened his pace, slipping into the alley only moments after her, though she seemed to have vanished.

 

After stepping into the shadows and allowing a couple of guards to pass, Rith ducked through the fake wall into a space barely big enough to be considered a closet. The woman gave a little shriek at his abrupt appearance but quickly clamped a hand over her mouth.

 

Rith gave her a quick once over, she didn’t look any different than she had a few nights ago, really. Same dark marks under her eyes, same wrinkles and bedraggled looks, same greying hair and the same faded brown eyes that stared at his with a feverish desperation.

 

“You have what you promised?”

 

Rith asked, pitching his voice low. He had hidden most of himself under his hood, though the little hole in the wall wasn’t the best lit, it would do no good for her to recognize his voice after all his trouble.

 

She scrambled to pull a crinkled piece of paper from her blouse, not a bad place to hide it really, it was obvious her days of being chased by her master were long past.

 

She pulled the paper back when Rith reached for it,

 

“Money first.”

 

Her tone was clipped though her eyes still darted about. It was understandable, to go against one’s master was a harrowing ordeal all on its own. To aid in said master’s apparent down fall, well, that took quite a pair and a half, the punishment was grave, so paranoia was to be expected.

 

He pulled out a small bag, only four Gillings in all, more than enough for her though.

 

“Hand it here, and I’ll give you the map.”

 

“ah ah ah.”

 

Rith wagged his finger patronizingly,

 

“Let me see the map first then you’ll have your Gillings.”

 

The woman huffed as if insulted, before quickly unfolding and flashing him the image,

 

“There, now give that here!”

 

Rith allowed her to snatch the coin purse, taking the map himself. As she opened the bag and marveled at the little gold coins he gave her a theatrical bow,

 

“Thank you for doing business, my dear.”

 

She didn’t respond until he stepped half way through the fake wall and came face to face with at least twelve guards,

 

“No dearie, thank you!”

 

One of the guards, obviously this groups leader, stepped forwards,

 

“By order of the magi counsel on suspicion of premeditative thievery, please come quietly.”

 

Rith sighed, looking for all the parts as put upon as a person could look,

 

“really, ma’am? I went through so very much trouble to protect you too.”

 

He looked to her as she stepped thru the wall with a triumphant grin on her face,

 

“More the fool you, then. Your Gillings will make a nice addition to their promised rewards.”

 

Rith huffed, looking back at the leader. He had removed his helm, the fool, though he was rather striking, if one preferred golden brown hair and fair skin with pale green eyes, that is.

 

“you’re very polite, for a sun beam.”

 

It was obvious all the guards behind the leader were offended, as they snarled retributions at him but the leader held them back.

 

“We have no personal quarrel with you, Dark Elf. Come peacefully, or we shall use force.”

 

Rith tucked the map into a hidden pocket on his cloak, “I’m afraid I must disappoint you, Mr. nightlight. I’m not quite ready for jail.”

 

“Very well.”

 

The head guard stepped aside, allowing his men to surge forward in their rage at the insults. Rith felt a binding spell activate at his feet, and he leapt away. Three weapons shot sparks as they clashed together in the spot he had previously been. A quick cast of shadow smoke filled the ally and Rith scrambled to the rooftop, or at least he tried. Part way up the wall he was yanked back down. Something tight was wrapped around his leg and thru the smoke he could see the faint glow.

 

He’d been caught by a simple snaring spell, of all things!

 

Rith’s blade cut through the rope of light like a hot knife through butter.

 

This time, as he bolted, he threw an anti magick field behind him, erecting a solid black wall in the exit of the alley.

 

Let them play with that.

 

A concealment spell cloaked him in shadows and by the time the guards dismantled his wall, Rith was gone.


	7. The Party Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I couldn't live a week without a private library - indeed, I'd part with all my furniture and squat and sleep on the floor before I'd let go of the 1500 or so books I possess.”   
> ― H.P. Lovecraft

Chapter 6 The Party Begins

 

Washed, dried and smelling of some perfume he couldn’t pronounce, Rith felt every bit as uncomfortable as a cat in water.

 

His hair was brushed and styled to lay in flowing waves of silver pulled back into a satin black ribbon. His new tunic, leggings, and boots were pristine, and a touch of coal decorated his eyes, though they would hardly be seen through the elaborate mask he had been provided for the party.

 

He knew asking the brothel matron had been a bad idea.

 

She reclined, not too far away, taking in the full effect of her work. She had not been as surprised as he would have expected, apparently, he was not the first ‘youngling’ to come and ask for her help in cleaning up. Of course, Rith knew how to make himself look desirable. He’d made a good bit of silver back in the days as a street worker, it was a whole other bag of cats to make him look presentable for a high class private function.

 

He sent an uncharacteristically uncertain look towards the madam. She just smiled, delighted, purring as she reassured him,

 

“don’t worry, little darkling. You look positively delectable.”

 

Rith fidgeted, looking back at her mirror, he could scarcely recognize himself.

 

‘Just keep thinking about those one-million Gillings, Rith. Playing a bit of dress up is completely worth it and you know it.’

 

Rith gave himself a shake, he had been doing things much worse than dressing in fine clothes without so much as batting an eye. He would survive this, in fact, he would thrive in it.

 

Rith looked himself over in the mirror again and adjusted his stance, pulling his shoulders back, tilting his head up just so, and hooding his eyes to give the impression of bored seniority he had always seen in the nobles before.

 

The matron smiled wider,

 

“There you are! I knew there was a noble hiding in there some place, dear child. Go knock them dead, little Darkling.”

 

Rith gave her a smile, and a bow,

 

“You have my thanks, fair lady, for your assistance.”

 

With that, he swept out of the room and the brothel, her words of encouragement echoing behind him.

 

Sunset was falling swift on the City of Magi, and all denizens of the night were beginning to crawl from whatever hole they dwelled in during the day.

 

Time to practice that ‘you are beneath me’ attitude.

 

As Rith stepped into the street, nothing notable happened at first, that is, until he noticed that no one was bumping into him. There was no jostling or ill-fated groupings, either by pick pockets or leaches.

 

By the time he was half way to Aelrindel Sylcan’s home, the crowds were parting three feet before him.

 

When he finally reached the small fortress, the city guards were not only letting him pass without a second glance, they were nodding their heads in respect!

 

Rith loved the irony of it all.

 

He joined the throng of nobles with ease, smiling and greeting those who did the same to him. Because of the cities sheer size, and the amount of nobility that traveled to and from it, no one question the fact they hadn’t seen him before. The only question he received about his identity was from the host himself.

 

He had passed through the gates with little fan fair, there had been no check there. 

 

He met the host at the great gates of the main building, as he stood before the doors welcoming his guests. Rith looked him over carefully, and could admit being impressed, in a way. 

 

It seemed the Archmagis wanted any intruders to be dealt with within the grounds, Rith hadn’t taken Aelrindel for a voyeur.

 

Archmagis Aelrindel Sylcan was a beautiful example of high blood breeding, from his distinguished cheek bones and straight nose, to his knee length copper red hair, all the way to the length of his legs compared to the wide width of his shoulders. He wasn’t to large but he had defined, wiry muscles put on display just enough to entice. As was part of the old traditional noble dress, his chest was left nearly completely bare, and in the center of his color bone, on display for all to see, was the beginning of his intricate and flowing magick symbol.

 

His mark was elegant, swirling from its center starting point into flowing filigree that darted and peeked thru the strategic gaps in Aelrindel’s cloths.

 

Even Rith wasn’t foolish enough to think he could contend with someone with that much power.

 

The Archmagi greeted him with a kind smile that made his deep green eyes sparkle, Rith was already feeling nauseated.

 

“Welcome, I do hope you enjoy your evening. I shall take the invitation back now.”

 

Aelrindel held out his hand expectantly,

 

“Thank you, for your welcome.”

 

Rith handed over the little gold filigree three-dimensional diamond with its gemstone center that he had lifted from Nar. It glowed as it met the elf’s skin, and Rith was treated with a curious look,

 

“Nar Almoradren finally lost, then.”

 

It was not a question, but Rith answered anyway,

 

“Yes, it was a rather thrilling moment, I assure you.”

 

Aelrindel nodded, the bauble disappearing with a twitch of his fingers,

 

“Would you honor me with your name? I would gladly know who has finally beaten my over confidant college.”

 

Rith gave him a proper bow,

 

“I am but a humble low borne, Lyzander is my name. I do not have the honor of a second or title.”

 

Aelrindel tested the name on his tongue,

 

“Lyzander, a rather unusual name, however I am partial to unusual things. You are welcome all the same, my friend, and I pray you enjoy yourself.”

 

Rith knew a dismissal when he heard one. Giving on last respectful nod, he left the Archmagi, and entered the building properly.

 

Naturally, the moment he entered the large ball room, he took in the entire room.

 

It was probably the gaudiest thing he had ever seen.

 

There was brightly dyed fabric decorating the walls, gold was flung on top of that, in great sheets of dangling baubles on chains. Hanging from the ceiling was an incredibly large explosion of crystals in all kinds of colors, illuminated by great glowing orbs that danced within the chandelier.

 

Performing for the writhing mass that made up the party goers were the usual motley of performers, from trapeze artists in the air and on large balls, to fire breathers and dancers, to those who had only managed to harness their magick for cheap tricks that amused those who were without marks.

 

Rith adjusted his silver mask, wiling the spots from his vision.

 

He moved farther into the room, smiling demurely at those that fluttered before him, trying to catch his interest. A young woman, obviously already deep in her cups bumped into him and was almost sent sprawling only for Rith to catch her on instinct. They ended up with his arm around her waist and she was bowed back in a rather low dip and an arm flung about his neck. She laughed, rather drunkenly, when she realized her position and the fact he’d managed to catch her glass of wine and not spill a drop.

 

She wrapped her other arm about his neck,

 

“Aren’t you a handsome one, I believe a kiss is in order, for my savior!”

 

Quick reflexes had Rith turning his head so her kiss landed on his cheek before he straightened the both of them. A dignified man came forward, apologizing for his wife’s behavior before taking her off to one of the powder rooms. When the couple disappeared into the throng Rith deftly downed the last of the woman’s drink.

 

Oh dear, if what he was tasting was right, the woman was drunk AND high.

 

He switched his empty glass for a full one from a passing servant’s tray, managing to maneuver himself to a pillar near the center of the room. It gave him a great view, and his dark clothing amongst the brighter colors gave him an air of mystery and intimidation that had men and women tittering on about him at a respectful distance.

 

Satisfied in the knowledge he’d be left alone he took a moment to pull up the mental map of the castle.

 

He was in only one of the ballrooms, there were three more on the upper levels, powder rooms on nearly every floor and at least two studies on each. The Fourth floor was the one he’d have to check first, that was the home of most of Sylcan’s collections, the seventh was his personal chambers and a large library covered the two floors between them.

 

But first, he’d have to slip out of the party without notice and/or anyone following.

 

There were secret passages to every floor, and some from every floor but the two were not always mutually exclusive. Some doors would only open from one side while others were enchanted to lock when closed without the proper passwords.

 

He was brought out of his thoughts by a brave young lad, he gave a bow before asking if Rith would honor him with a bit of a dance. Rith looked from him to a group not too far away that were snickering and watching the young lad with amusement.  
Looking back at the blond young man Rith put on his most charming smile,

 

“Twould be my honor, young lord, to dance with one of such beauty.”

 

He took the hand of the shock faced lad and lead him to the dance floor.

 

“You lead, child, I believe it would send your friends into fits.”

 

The boy was quick, Rith thought with pleasure, when he caught the look of realization and gratitude in the man’s brown eyes.

 

They began dancing, Rith moving them close enough to each other that he could whisper in his ear knowing how it would look to those watching,

 

“So, what was the prize for winning a dance from me, young lord?”

 

Rith appreciated the blush that crawled up the man’s neck and rose high on his cheeks,

 

“just a challenge, my lord, I beg forgiveness if I have brought you insult.”

 

The youth tried to pull away but Rith just turned them in another spin, despite the other being the one leading,

 

“insult? I bear no insult, it is a complement to be the center of such attention. I take it your friends there are the focus of much attention themselves? A bit cocky, I would hazard a guess.”

 

“I would never speak ill of my friends.”

 

“of course not, but you do not deny my words either.”

 

“Well…”

 

Rith laughed at the youth’s implications in that one word and the slight glint in his eye.

 

He spent a companionable hour enjoying dancing and the harmless flirting between himself and the young one before escorting him over to his friends. As they parted, Rith bowed, placing a kiss on the young man’s hand,

 

“I thank thee for a most pleasurable time in your company, my young lord. May the rest of my evening pale in comparison.”

 

The youth, caught off guard, blushed crimson while his companions were staring in astonishment. They watched Rith leave, before turning back to their friend and demanding details. His insistence to keep anything that had transpired between them a secret amused Rith, especially as it just increased the other’s regards for the man.

 

Oh yes, he truly enjoyed the occasional bit of mischief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rith dressed for the party pic I commissioned:  
> [Rith Dressed up](http://taleweavernlm.deviantart.com/art/Rith-Dressed-up-672330983) by [TaleweaverNLM](http://taleweavernlm.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)


	8. Tanyl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “If you go home with somebody, and they don't have books, don't fuck 'em!”   
> ― John Waters

Chapter 7: Tanyl

 

It was not long after he had parted with the young lord that Rith found himself suddenly in the arms of a rather tall and broad light elf and spun out onto the dance floor once more,

 

“That was a kind service you performed for young Cardithas, I would be honored to reward you with some proper company. If you’ll have me, of course, master Dark Elf.”

 

Rith pulled back, a harsh frown on his face from the man handling,

 

“rather sure of yourself, aren’t we? Perhaps asking my permission should have been your first action.”

 

He jerkily broke away from the elf, turning to return to the crowd when the elf’s hand stopped him, clutching his wrist.

 

“Come now, I mean no harm. Surely, if you were willing to indulge the child you would be more than willing to partake in some adult entertainment.”

 

The look in the male’s eyes told Rith just what kind of entertainment he was talking about,

 

“I am sorry, but must decline. Now, kindly, release me.”

 

The blond-haired elf did not release his wrist, instead he pulled Rith to him, snaring him with his free arm,

 

“now now, I can’t believe that you mean that, little darkling.”

 

Before Rith could retort, another elf stepped in, placing a large hand on the blonde’s shoulder,

 

“I do believe he did, Lord Lafarallin.”

 

The blond turned, no doubt to deliver some sort of scathing remark, only to stop short.  
Curious, Rith looked as well, only to find himself staring into a pair of warm hazel eyes framed by a dark jeweled mask.

 

If he had thought the blond was broad for an elf then the one he was looking at now was huge. He stood only a few inches taller than the other, but, if clad in their cloth, he could easily pass as a man, save for the near knee length chestnut red hair that fell in a great waterfall of brown and steaks of gold, faming the light elf’s face artistically. His lightly tanned skin was accented by the blue formal dress he wore, shot thru with accents of gold as well, in flowing curling patterns

 

Now, Rith held a rather healthy dislike of the entire light elf race, but he was primarily a thief. As such, he had an even healthier appreciation of pretty things.

 

And Rith’d be damned if he called the hazel eyed elf before him anything less than pretty.  
The now named Lafarallin had the good sense to back off, bowing to Rith in apology,

 

“I beg your forgiveness and wish you a good night, my lord. You as well, lord Tanyl.”

 

Rith entertained the image of the blond tucking his tail between his legs as he hastily beat a retreat and didn’t hide his smirk at the thought.

 

Tanyl sighed, giving a shake of his head,

 

“What purpose do these masks serve when everyone can see through them.”

 

He turned to Rith,

 

“I pray you have come to no harm, my good lord? Do not blame Lafarallin, I fear he thinks with one part of his anatomy too much.”

 

Rith huffed,

 

“I supposed I am not the first he’s gone after tonight. I thank you, for your assistance.”

 

The other flushed lightly, giving Rith a shy half smile,

 

“I dare not accept such thanks, my intentions were completely selfish I assure you.”

 

Rith smirked,

 

“Truly? It begs one to wonder, what sort of deviously selfish thing could cause an elf of noble blood to action, then?”

 

“Your name, actually.”

 

Rith quirked an eyebrow,

 

“Just my name, Lord Tanyl?”

 

He accented his question with a slight, but very suggestive, full body shift. It seemed the lord caught the meaning quite clearly, if the light dusting of pink he could see from beneath the other’s mask was any indication.

 

“ah, yes, actually. All I ask is for your name, and to escort you to whoever has claim to your hand tonight.”

 

Rith let out an involuntary snort,

“You may call me Lyzander and I am with no one, Lord Tanyl. However, I cannot find it in me to deny your company because of such a minor detail. If that suits you, of course.”  
What? A charming and well-mannered hunk of eye candy with an obvious moral streak as wide as the Northain river was asking to entertain him, how could he say no?

 

“I would be delighted, Master Lyzander.”

 

Rith accepted the arm held out to him, though he moved himself deliberately as close as propriety would allow, and let Tanyl lead him a bit further from the main huddle of party goers.

 

He was tempted to let the simple silence linger between them, amused by Tanyl’s nervous fidgeting, brought both by his presence and the others watching in both jealousy and disgust, and his aborted attempts to start a conversation. Rith was never one for complete silence, however.

 

“Tell me, what is it about you that sent Lord Lafarallin skittering off like a mouse?”

 

Tanyl startled at his voice, though he valiantly tried to cover it,

 

“ah, well, I’m a captain of the guard.”

 

Rith made a proper sound of awe,

 

“hmm, and he just so happens to be one of your underlings.”

 

Tanyl nodded jerkily,

 

“quite.”

 

With a simple bit of subtle nudging and directing, Rith place them not far off from one of the secret paths to the second library. He allowed himself to be bracketed by the light elf and the wall before he spoke again,

 

“I must know, how does a captain manage in battle with hair so long that children could hide themselves within?”

 

As he spoke, Rith had reached out, lightly fingering the drape of chestnut, causing Tanyl to sputter,

 

“I-I braid it, actually. I usually wear it in braids, unless such occasion calls for otherwise.”

 

Rith hummed, still playing with the other’s hair,

 

“then I am twice fortunate tonight, for not only am I here, I am blessed with the sight of it unbound.”

 

Rith delighted in the shade of red Tanyl was turning,

 

“it is not so great a thing.”

 

The captain pulled back slightly and Rith allowed his hair to slip from his fingers, not before he gave it a quick kiss, he didn’t want to chase him off just yet. Tanyl's blush returned in force, Rith could get used to making the lightling blush,

“oh? I beg to differ, and you must as well, at least a little. Why else would you take the time to tend to it?”

 

Tanyl responded, after clearing his throat and trying to tamp down his flush,

 

“My mother, she always wanted a child with her grandmother’s hair. Sadly, all my sisters have my father’s blond to my grandfather’s black. When she realized I had my grandmother’s hair she forbid me to ever take a blade to it.”

 

“And despite you obviously being a past your majority you still honor her wish?”

 

Tanyl ran a hand through the subject at hand,

 

“Well, I’ve seen her give father a dressing down before the Archmagi. I tremble at the thought of what she would do to me, regardless of whether I was in public or not.”

 

Rith laughed lightly at that image while Tanyl gave another shy smile,

 

“We have spent a good deal of time just speaking of my hair when yours is no less lovely.”

 

Rith preened shamelessly,

 

“You think so?”

 

Tanyl nodded with surety,

 

“Yes, the contrast with your skin is striking. I have only seen a few Dark Elves with white hair, but never one with such dark skin.”

 

“So that’s what drew you to me, hmm? Just my skin and hair?”

 

Rith purred, not even bothering to hide the fact he was fishing for complements. Tanyl was quick to reassure him,

 

“Oh no! You’re beautiful, you really are, but it was the way you moved that caught my eye. So graceful and sure while you were dancing! I was drawn to you the moment you entered the hall, though I lost you for a time before finding you again with the young lord.”

 

Rith gently broke in,

 

“So, you were watching me from the beginning then, my lord?”

 

As Tanyl realized he had given himself away and promptly turned scarlet, Rith laughed softly. He vaguely wondered how far the blush went, then he firmly squashed that thought, reminding himself that he disliked light elves enough that sleeping with one, albeit a gorgeous one, was out of the question!

 

“Your-um, I mean I was just…”

 

Rith interrupted him with a chuckle. Judging from the fact that the brunette was looking everywhere but at him, it was the perfect opportunity. It had been fun, but he truly had to get back to work.

 

“Why don’t you go fetch us a couple of goblets of wine, and take the time to organize that head of yours, hmm? You can tell me more when you return.”

 

Tanyl gave him a look of gratitude before nodding eagerly,

 

“right, yes, I’ll do that. I bid you not get too bored without me here.”

 

Rith waved him off, chuckling to himself as he watched him disappear into the crowd.

 

‘So very noble and kind… why do the good ones have to be on the wrong side of the law? Or of that blasted race…. Ah well, back to work.’

 

With a careful eye, and the assistance of a waiter conveniently ‘tripping’ and spilling his tray on a noble woman’s dress, Rith made his way to the secret path. As the lady caused a fuss, Rith risked a glance with his mage sight to make sure the astral plane was clear before sending his magick into the bindings of the entrance.

 

It took a few moments, and Rith did not have a big enough ego to say he hadn’t started to sweat as his window of opratunity came dangerously close to closing, before he managed to slip thru the barrier and onto the hidden stairway.

 

He let out a heavy sigh of relief, before turning and beginning his track up the stairs, completely unaware of the sharp hazel eyes looking directly at the wall he had just disappeared through.


	9. Temptations and Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Sleep is good, he said, and books are better.”   
> ― George R.R. Martin

Chapter 8: Temptations and Complications

 

Rith couldn’t suppress a sigh as he stepped from the small secret room into the third-floor ballroom. A fragrant smoke was flittering through the air and the room was cast in the flickering glow of scattered candles. Scattered about, reclining on large plush cushions, or draped over one another, were several party goers. He’d have no trouble here, if the large communal hookahs scattered about were any indication. He was tempted to join them for a puff, really, he could tell just by the smell that the large, elegant figures of glasswork were filled with the high-quality stuff and not the cheap smoke from the Golden Dove.

 

He waded into the smoke and perfume, both pleased and disappointed that the quality meant there was no chance of him getting a buzz from the smoke in the air alone. He easily dodged and stepped over the guests, when a movement caught his eye. Looking over provided a rather interesting sight, he wasn’t quite sure, but it looked as if a congregation of men and women were gaily indulging in one another’s bodies, and rather enjoying themselves.

 

‘why did I have to come here for a job.’

 

Rith thought sullenly, watching two rather fine specimens of the large Noth’mor masculinity lavishing attention upon an effeminate younger male Kat-Kin. The three of them were being watched by two rather attractive Sevrin Seductresses, if their get up was anything to go by, both enjoying one another and the show.

 

Rith told himself that the Gillings he’d get from this heist was worth more than indulging his libido, no matter how much his inner self wept as he turned away.

 

He’d almost reached the next pathway when a hand grabbed his arm and drug him down into the lap of a rather voluptuous woman,

 

“hello, darling!”

 

One look at her pupils told Rith everything, after he managed to extract his face from her cleavage that is,

 

‘definitely flying with the songbirds.’

 

“Come now Lena, don’t hog him! Pass him this way!”

 

Masculine hands replaced feminine and he felt a sense of unease as he realized that he had just been lifted like a doll by a rather large male into said male’s lap. If that hadn’t clued him in, the decorative ridges on the arms that held him would have given the Noth’mor away.

 

The feeling of more ridges pressed through his tunic told him his captor was completely shirtless.

 

Noth’mor, as a rule, rarely spoke more than was necessary. Even as high as a kite the male had barely spoke more than needed to the woman, Lena.

 

Rith knew this, so it was with very little surprise that he found himself in a rather masterful and deep kiss with the Noth’mor.

 

It was Rith, however, who broke it off, extremely reluctantly, but he did. He looked up, meeting the large man’s eyes through his mask. The odd, star shaped pupils were just as blown out as the woman’s,

 

“as much as I would enjoy your company, friend, I’m afraid I cannot indulge at this moment.”

 

The Noth’mor frowned,

 

“Woman?”

 

“Ah, no, no no no. As much as I would enjoy an hour of you ramming me into one of these delightful cushions, I must decline.”

 

The Noth’mor’s hold didn’t loosen and from behind Rith felt the woman drape herself over him, pressing her large breasts against his back,

 

“oh? You have someone who can give you better?”

 

She purred into his ear, giving the tip a nip and forcing Rith to nearly bite through his tongue to keep from making a sound knowing if he did it would just be a down-hill slide from there.

 

“Perhaps, perhaps not, the point is that I am promised to them, my lady.”

 

He met the Noth’mor’s gaze once more and was pleased to see understanding flicker across them. Rith sighed as the male released him, pushing the woman back in the process. If there was one thing he could rely on, it was the honor Noth’mor showed to those spoken for.

 

“Go, be safe.”

 

Rith stood with a bow,

 

“Enjoy your evening.”

 

He said, giving the pouting Lena a nod of respect before hurrying off. Reaching the entrance, laughingly hidden behind a statue of two women fornicating, he paused and forced himself to take a deep breath, willing his arousal away as best he could.

 

‘gods above, I better get some bonus points for that!’

 

He didn’t have to worry as he undid the blocks on the secret passage, everyone in the room was so high they’d never be believed; if they believed their own eyes.

 

As he stepped through the barrier he cursed, coming face to face with an astral beast. It had taken the form of a sort of mutated horse, with four front legs with large reversed hooks on the back of each hoof and a pair of twisting horns coming out of the top of its near skeletal and four eyed head. Its sharp teeth snapped at him, he could feel the speckles of drool hit his cheek as he dodged out of the way. The horse beast reared, snapping it’s barbed, serpent quick tail at him, managing to catch the edge of his tunic.

 

He let out another curse as he slammed into the wall, he was lucky the beast hadn’t sent up the alarm, yet anyway. Rith barely twisted away from another lethal strike, sending out his own tendrils of shadow to bind the beast. It wouldn’t hold for long, however, in fact the bonds were already starting to fray as he began his own summoning.

 

“Spirit of fire, lord of the Inferno…”

 

The beast thrashed, the sounds of tearing fabric echoed,

 

“lend me your aid, bless me with your protection…”

 

The final shadow broke, and the beast whirled, leaping through the astral plane at him,

 

“Gift me with one of your minions, as I pledge myself to thee, Ifrit, lord of The Great Inferno!”

 

A great burst of fire erupted before him, heralding the arrival of a large wolf shaped beast. It clamped its jaws around the other astral beast’s throat and held fast as the horse thrashed, but there was no escaping an Inferno Hound once it had you.

 

As the beast screamed its last scream, Rith dashed through the passage door. He had no doubt that the Archmagis, or another one of his astral beasts, would hear this one’s death. He mentally commanded the hound to buy him as much time as it could, stopping all who sought to mean him harm if they started up the hidden path.

 

Rith was roundly cursing in every language he knew within his mind, he’d known things were going too damn well…


	10. The Heist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The books that the world calls immoral are books that show the world its own shame.”   
> ― Oscar Wilde, The Picture of Dorian Gray

CHAPTER 9: The Heist.

Rith hustled into the library as quickly, and quietly, as he could manage. He didn’t have the luxury of scoping out the room in depth now, and though a cursory scan told him what he could see was empty he cast out an astral echo, there was no point in hiding now.

 

Just as he thought, there were others on the floor, but he could avoid them easily. The astral beasts, however, were another matter. Taking off at a run from the secret door, he cast out several fake astral signatures. They wouldn’t buy him long, but with the aid of the Inferno Hound, they might just buy him enough time.

 

He stumbled, having crashed into someone, but ignored their angered yelling. He didn’t have time, or a need, to placate them now.

 

He brought the map to the fore front of his mind once more,

 

‘six, seven, eight, turn, twelve steps, all right…’

 

Rith looked over the large bookshelf before him, trying to think of what would trigger the door. He had hoped to have more time to analyze it, but shit happens after all. With a great blast of magick he sent all the books and objects tumbling, before disintegrating the bookshelf all together. He sent out another flurry of astral decoys before placing his left palm on the door. His mark lit up, casting a haunting glow upon the area he was in, before he gave a great push. The door crackled, it’s protective runes lashing at him, one leaving a rather nasty burn on his hip, before he wheedled his magick through the cracks in the locks and threw them open. With a large crack, the door fell open, leaving dust and rubble in its place.

 

Rith leapt over them, rushing down the passage stairs, vaulting the railings when he could. The Astral beasts were getting closer, but his Hound was holding its own. As he came upon the door, his mark flared brightly before he flung his hand forward, palm out.

 

Rith burst through the fourth-floor door in a flash of light and smoke. His cloths were torn and singed from the door’s protective spells, but they’d done very little damage otherwise. He set out a probe of magick energy, only to flinch at the multiple pings he got through the room. Of course, it was little surprise that the archmagi had many magickal artifacts in his collection, really. As he thought, however, the medallion was not amongst them, at least not in the main room, and the entire floor was empty of guests.

 

Rith closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, then another, and another, until he was able to suppress any distracting thoughts and focus only on manipulating his magick and the magick around him. He focused his magick on his left eye, before opening only it. He suppressed a flinch at the brightness of the magick in the air, forcing himself to keep his silver eye open.

 

Rith cast his gaze about, its heightened strength slicing through walls and concealment spells,

 

‘damn…. Damn… damn! Where is it!? Where- there!’

 

With the suddenness of a strike of lightning, Rith saw it. Amongst the writhing, flowing, brightly colored magick that filled the manor and the grounds surrounding it, there was a harsh patch of black. A sudden crash behind him had him springing forward, stumbling slightly in disorientation as his magick sight and natural one clashed. He shook it off, hurrying towards the hidden space in the floor beneath one of the room’s windows.

 

Rith shook his head at the Archmagis' overconfidence as he realized that, aside from the powerful concealment and an alarm, there were no true protections worth noting on the panel that hid the small box with the amulet within. It would have alarmed him at any other time, but with all the other protective magick in the room, specific runes on the box would have just drawn attention to it.

 

He had just lifted the box from its hiding place when he felt a chill. Instinct had him tuck and rolling out of the way just in time as a lance of ice landed right where he had been standing.

 

“In a way, I was hoping I was wrong.”

 

Rith jerked, looking at his assailant with wide eyes, he knew that voice. In fact, he had just met said voice just before he had gone to work,

 

“You!? You have got to be joking!”

 

There, resplendent in a captain’s arm and wielding a great polearm glowing with a faint blue power, was Tanyl.

 

“I’m afraid not, master Lyzander. Archmagis Sylcan was warned someone was after something of his and what better way to fish out a thief than by approaching him in person.”

 

Rith snarled, his grip on the box tightening until his knuckles went white,

 

“You expect me to believe you are a match for me!? Captain or not, I would ask you not to insult me!”

 

“I am not insulting you, I am asking you to surrender. Please, return what you have and come quietly.”

 

Rith gave a snot of derision,

 

“You can kiss my arse, you pansy arsed fire fly!”

 

Rith lashed out with tendrils of shadows cracking like whips, he didn’t have the blasted time to waste playing with the captain right then! His Hound was going to be overwhelmed soon enough, he needed to get the hell out of there!

 

Tanyl slashed his great polearm thru the air, summoning a wave of frost, rebuffing the shadow tendrils easily,

 

“there is no need for that kind of language.”

 

“Oh piss off!”

 

Rith sent a volley of shadow needles at the captain as he scanned the area looking for a way out. It was then that he noticed something, he could still see the shadow area that had marked the location of the Amulet, only…

 

The shadow hadn’t shifted when he had taken the box. Dodging another swipe by the elf, Rith pried the box open and looked at the medallion. What he should have seen was a roiling mass of energy of varying shades and colors.

 

Rith quickly jumped to the side as a blade of ice nearly took off his arm,

 

“Enough, by order of the City guard I am placing you under arrest- “

 

“Can it, glow worm! I have bigger issues to bother myself with than listening to you!”

 

Rith let out a barking laugh as his magick sight revealed what he already suspected. What he saw in the box was only a tendril of deep green, and a gaudy piece of costume jewelry. The amulet HAD been in this box, Rith could see the residual magick in the wood.

_"Sylcan was warned....warned....warned...warned..._

 

‘no… oh Zerian, you son of a bitch!’

 

Rith thought he must look quite mad, bursting into laughter in the middle of a fight, but he couldn't help himself.

 

“We’re both royal screwed, lightling.”

 

“if you have no patience for my words then I shall have none for yours.”

 

Rith shook his head as Tanyl readied another attack,

 

“We’ve been framed, you moron! Played! Well and truly played!”

 

“what are you-?”

 

“The Brotherhood set me up to take the fall! If your archmagis was warned, why only send you!? Tell me, what did you do to piss him off so much?”

 

Tanyl scowled,

 

“You're mad.”

 

“no, i’m pissed, there’s a difference.”

 

Before Tanyl could respond, there came a loud crash from the room’s doorway. Rith growled as a contingent of astral beasts flooded the room, along with an array of guards and the Archmagis himself.

 

The guards all pointed their respective weapons at him as one stepped forward,

 

“Stand down, thief. You and your accomplice will be taken into custody now.”

 

Tanyl sputtered, looking at the guard,

 

“accomplice!? Lafarallin, you know exactly why I am here and it is not to help facilitate a crime!”

 

He received no response, though the looks on the other guardsmen spoke volumes,

 

“surely you don’t really think I- “

 

“it doesn’t matter, nightlight. You’ve been set up just as I have.”

 

Tanyl startled, Rith had taken advantage of his distraction and was now behind him. A moment later, and Tanyl felt the cold blade and roiling energies of Rith’s shadow dagger. Rith’s shadows sprang up, binding the brunette tightly,

 

“what are you- “

 

“One more step, and he’s gone.”

 

The guards behind Lafarallin shifted uneasily, however Sylcan had no qualms about stepping forward, gathering his magick and astral beasts to him,

 

“You are a fool to think threatening your accomplice would stop us.”

 

Rith glared, and a split second later he had filled the room with a dark smog. He let out a burst of energy on the astral plane, knowing the flash would stun the beasts, before wrapping an arm around Tanyl,

 

"hold onto me.”

 

“What are you- “

 

“Just grab hold, you moron, we don’t have time for this!”

 

Weather it was his tone or the fact that he could see the astral beasts starting to take corporeal form Tanyl couldn’t even say what caused him to latch onto Rith like a life line. He felt a sickening sensation, as if one was on a boat but flying and falling all at once, and when the smog cleared in the Archmagi’s house, they were gone.


	11. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You can never get a cup of tea large enough or a book long enough to suit me.”   
> ― C.S. Lewis

CHAPTER 10: Aftermath

 

They landed hard, Tanyl letting out a groan as he laid there on the ground, having rolled a few feet before coming to a stop not far from Rith. He pushed himself onto his back, taking deep breaths to settle the nausea in his belly, before cracking his eyes open and straining to spy Rith. In the process, he saw they are in a room, a rather shoddy one at that.

 

Rith lay not too far away, though he remained on his side, unwilling to move just yet. A savage headache was pulsing behind his eyes, the result of tearing through such strong barriers without having a chance to properly build up his magick. He heard shuffling near him, but his pain clouded mind barely registered it. It wasn’t until he felt a cool hand on his forehead that he forced his eyes open, though the action sent a bolt of pain thru his head.

 

His unsteady gaze met hazel,

 

“Where have you brought us, thief?”

 

Rith glared at him weekly,

 

“I save your ass and this is the thanks I get? Don’t worry about where we are, I’ll be gone as soon as I can stand.”

 

Tanyl gave him an arch look, reaching down, and taking hold of Rith’s upper arm,

 

“you are not going anywhere, you’re going to tell me where we are and then I’m taking you in!”

 

He snapped, forcing Rith up into a sitting position.

 

Rith lurched as spots danced over his vision, his face blanching as white as his dark skin would allow. 

 

Being the captain of the guard, Tanyl had some familiarity with soldiers after a night of drink, and quickly scanned the room for any sort of vessel he could use. Realizing there was nothing actively in the room he hauled Rith up and over to the sole, sad looking little window. A sharp strike at the latch had the shutter thrown open just as Rith gagged, emptying the contents of his stomach into the ally below.

 

Tanyl, feeling guilty, attempted to sooth him as best he could. In truth, Rith threw up very little, but with every spasem he was racked with another bolt of pain that lead to another convulsion. He could vaguely hear Tanyl speaking to him, but he had very little care for the words. Rith felt the same cool hand from before touch the back of his neck and he was tempted to snap at the light elf, that thought was stopped abruptly as he felt the tingle of healing magick spread from the point of contact to the throbbing in his head. It didn’t stop the persistent ache but it prevented the sharp pain that had accompanied his convulsions.

 

The cycle broke and Tanyl hurried to catch Rith as he went slack, taking the slim elf’s weight with ease. Tanyl could feel the slight full body trembling and Rith’s clammy skin beneath his hand. A faint sheen of sweat had broken out over Rith’s face, and his eyes still bore a glazed look,

 

“What’s wrong with you?”

 

Tanyl asked with concern, moving them to the rickety bed in the corner.

 

Rith could have smacked the light elf for the question, however, at most all he managed was a disgruntled look,

 

“I ripped thru an Archmagis' wards to teleport TWO people, and you really need to ask!?”

 

Tanyl flushed,

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Oh, shut up.”

 

Rith allowed himself to fall to the side onto the straw filled mattress. It wasn’t all that soft, but it was a sight better than the floor.

 

“Is there anything…?”

 

“Water, food, tell the innkeeper you’re with me… and that I want what is hidden in the chipped wash basin.”

 

Tanyl nodded, scurrying out of the room, Rith’s call had him pausing at the door,

 

“Wait! He knows me as Quicksilver.”

 

“Quick-?”

 

“Just go!”

 

Rith watched thru squinted eyes until he was gone then let out a long-suffering groan. He shifted fully onto the bed, laying on his back, and throwing his arm over his eyes,

 

“Damn it Rith, what were you thinking...!?”

 

While Rith began to berate himself liberally, Tanyl was searching for the innkeeper. It was late; however, he was lucky. The racket he and Rith had made landing in his room had roused the timid, scare crow like man, and he managed to nearly run into him as he turned into the main dining room. The man held a lantern aloft and brandished a rather wicked looking short sword when he laid eyes in Tanyl.

 

“You! What are you doing here you-?”

 

Tanyl threw his hands up,

 

“calm! Calm, please, I mean you no harm!”

 

The innkeeper scowled,

 

“I’m with silver, I-I mean Quicksilver! Please, he needs water, food, he’s sick…”

 

The man’s shrewd look did not waver, though Tanyl thought he caught a flash of fear in his eyes,

 

“Prove it.”

 

“He said he wanted… what was hidden in the, ah, chipped wash basin?”

 

The inn keeper looked him over again before lowering his blade,

 

“Right, right… I’ll get ye the water.”

 

Tanyl sighed as the innkeeper turned, though he jumped as the gangly man barked,

 

“Galdink! Get out here, you wretch, and heat some food for Master Quicksilver, and get it to him right quick!”

 

A young leafling tumbled into the room with a,

 

“yes sir, right away!”

 

Dashing past them to the kitchens, nearly tripping over its own knobby knees in the process. Tanyl watched him go, before being called back to the innkeeper,

 

“Come on then, you want that water, your gunna take it up to him. You couldn’t pay me enough to be in the same room as him.”

 

Tanyl followed him to the next room, where he watched the knobby man prepare a tray with a large picture of clean water and two cups. He stepped to the side, pulling out a chipped washing bowl from beneath a shelf nearly hidden in the shadows, and pulled out a bundle wrapped in brown parchment.

 

“Here, tell him I didn’t taken anything.”

 

Tanyl found his hands full of both the tray and the brown package,

 

“Thank you, I-.”

 

“Don’t you thank me for nothing, the sooner that rat bastard is outta my inn the better, now get! I won’t tell no one a guardsman was helping a knave like him, don’t make me regret it. Galdink will bring the food up.”

 

Tanyl was tempted to rebuke the claims, but he wisely chose to just back out of the room once he got a good look at the innkeeper’s eyes.

 

It wasn’t until he was half way up the stairs that Tanyl realized he could have just left right then and there. If he went to his home, perhaps his father could…

 

The image of Lyzander, sick and shaking crossed his mind and he groaned, starting up the stairs again.

 

“Tanyl, what are you doing!?”


	12. Threats, Rocks, and Bad Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reading of all good books is like a conversation with the finest minds of past centuries – Descartes

Chapter 11: Threats, Rocks, and Bad Thoughts

 

When he re-entered the room, Tanyl was greeted by the sight of Rith, having managed to roll onto his side, seemingly sleep and curled into a ball under the thin blanket. He looked from the lump to the serving tray in his hands and back to the lump.

 

With a sigh of resignation, he moved, placing the tray on the rickety table, and standing by the bed. From his prospective, the dark elf appeared to be still pale, and the sheen of sweat was even more pronounced. Without thinking, he moved to place a hand on the elf’s cheek to test for fever.

 

He jumped back, stumbling over his own feet and nearly to the ground, when a silver eye snapped open and a whip of shadow flashed in front of his face,

 

“do you have a death wish, glow worm!?”

 

Rith spat, now in an upright position,

 

“or are you really so dense?”

 

Tanyl scowled at him, but refused to snap back. Instead, he motioned to the water pitcher and the brown bundle,

 

“I have what you asked for. The inn keeper said to tell you he did not take anything.”

 

Rith eyed him incredulously, before giving a huff,

 

“Dense then, hand them here.”

 

He said with finality. Tanyl refused to respond, instead offering the dark elf the brown parcel and cup of water.

 

Rith gave the water a sniff before downing half the glass, conscious of Tanyl’s curious glances both directed at him, and at the bundle in his lap. He toyed with the idea of trying to get the light elf to ask what he had but his heart wasn’t in it. Setting the cup aside he deftly undid the spells of binding he had placed on the package before purposefully unfolding his cloak and revealing his ordinary clothes within.

 

He chortled internally at the disappointment that radiated from the nut haired commander as he shifted through the contents, fingering his beads and few other items he’d put away.  
Tanyl was fit to burst with questions. All, focused upon the white haired dark elf before him and his decidedly infuriating inability to share knowledge.

 

Finally, Tanyl couldn’t take it any longer and blurted the first question that came to mind,

 

“Is Lyzander your real name?”

 

The question seemed perfectly timed for, just as Tanyl had finished uttering the last syllable, the room was lit from a bright glow outside that flashed many colors before fading. The loud popping bang that had accompanied it had caused both occupants to jerk, Rith letting out a hiss as he stretched the skin lashed by the protective wards from the library.

 

“by the gods, what was that!?”

 

Tanyl asked, hand over his heart, causing Rith to chuckled through his grit teeth,

 

“seems they have decided to hide the theft for the night.”

 

“What?”

 

Rith sighed, glancing out of the now permanently open window as a starburst of glitter and light filled the sky,

 

“fireworks, Lightling. They’re fireworks, Sylcan fires them at every party. The finale will be the ones that mark the end of the party.”

 

Rith reached over for his cup of water,

 

“I suspect it serves a twofold purpose, one to wake up all those who have fallen into a stupor or sleep and two, to let the guards know to the up their patrols and be ready to aid his guests home.”

 

Tanyl shook his head,

 

“I knew that.”

 

Rith made a sound of affirmation around the rim of his cup, though to Tanyl it still managed to seem a degree sarcastic.

 

He politely waited for Rith to finish his drink before asking his question again,

 

“Your name?”

 

“hmm?”

 

“Is your name really Lyzander?”

 

Rith’s answer was brisk as he pulled his hair lose from its bindings and began to re-braid the strands,

 

“nope.”

 

Tanyl scowled as he was offered nothing more,

 

“Then what is your name, black tongue.”

 

He was surprised when the dark elf paused in his actions, two beads held still in his lips and locks woven around fingers, and stared at him with a flicker of surprise.

 

Tanyl twitched,

 

“what!?”

 

Tanyl practically shouted in exasperation,

 

“that’s new.”

 

Tanyl was thoroughly confused,

 

“what’s new?”

 

“That name, black tongue. I’ve been called snake tongued and fork tongued and even silver tongued, but never black tongued.”

 

Tanyl felt like smacking himself,

 

“Tell me your name, thief!”

 

Rith finally allowed himself a chuckle,

 

“Rith, lightling. I’ve never found a need nor earned a second, so you’ll have to be satisfied with that.”

 

Tanyl felt strangle satisfied,

 

“Right, well, I’ll make sure to give my superiors your name. I don’t think I could trust leaving you ungagged when I take you in.”

 

Rith let out an amused snort,

 

“if you try that and, miraculously, they do not arrest you as well, I have over one-hundred and seventy-six different ways I can make them believe you helped me plan the whole thing.”

 

Tanyl’s eyes went wide and he sputtered,

 

“w-what!? You loathsome cretin, how could you!?”

 

Rith fluttered a few fingers in his direction,

 

“thief, pick pocket, assassin for hire, collector of shiny rocks.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“What?”

 

‘What was that last thing you said?”

 

“Assassin for hire?”

 

“no, no the thing about the rocks.”

 

“What rocks?”

 

The room was plunged into silence, Tanyl glaring heatedly at Rith and Rith blinking innocently back at him as the room was lit up once more. Rith broke the silence by holding up his now empty cup,

 

“do you mind?”

 

Tanyl took a deep breath, ‘peaceful thoughts, calm thoughts, peace, you can’t kill him, that would make you no better.’

 

“Not at all.”

 

As Tanyl took the cup and turned to refill it he swore he heard the rustle of cloth. Glancing over his shoulder he turned away with a jerk when he realized there was a good deal of dark skin that had not been there a moment before.

 

“P-pardon, I would have appreciated a warning, Rith.”

 

“That’s what you get for peeking, lightling. If you had minded your own business, you wouldn’t have known till you turned around.”

 

Tanyl felt the tips of his ears heating,

 

“that is not the point, I heard cloth and was making sure you were not going to be sick again.”

 

The cup jerked, spilling some of its contents onto the rough table top as a wispy laugh sounded right in his ear,

 

“oh? You're so flustered by just a glimpse of skin? How did you ever make it through the third ballroom?”

 

Tanyl was certain he was going to break the cup as he felt an arm wrap around his waist.

 

“Ah, perhaps, did you follow me exactly?”

 

Tanyl swallowed as lips brushed the skin behind his ear,

 

“did you, see me, lightling?”

 

More water splashed over the rim of the cup as his hands shook violently,

 

“did you, watch, by chance? Me, and the Noth’mor?”

 

The lips brushed the curve of his ear,

 

“Did it give you, ideas, fire fly?”

 

The voice purred before teeth firmly nipped the very point and Tanyl’s world went blank for a moment.

 

“Bloody hell!”

 

The suddenly loud curse brought Tanyl back in slight confusion as he realized he was now on the other side of the small table and the hand with the cup was thrust forwards at an angle, small droplets of moisture falling from its rim. Looking past the cup he was met with the sight of a rather disgruntled and wet dark elf,

 

“well, that mood is gone.”

 

Tanyl blinked blankly,

 

“huh?”

 

Rith huffed, flipping his hair back. Tanyl realized belatedly that the dark elf had donned his vest before approaching him,

 

“calm yourself, lightling. It was just a bit of fun.”

 

Rith gave him a shrewd look,

 

“however, if that’s how you react to just words you might want to turn around. I do not fancy the idea of trying to remove wet leather britches.”

 

When Tanyl failed to respond Rith began undoing his lacings and couldn’t stop the full-on laugh from escaping him as the light elf burned out of the room like a scalded cat.

 

‘I wonder, is it terrible that I want to keep him?’


	13. Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg yay 5 Kudos!  
> Anyway, so, we're finally at the end of what I have done so far, but I'm working on the next chapter I promise! If you need something in the mean time, please, go read Dakkan! He needs some love!
> 
> hehehehe, without further ado, here's chapter 12!
> 
> If you cannot read all your books, at any rate handle them, or as it were, fondle them – peer into them, let them fall open where they will, read from the first sentence that arrests the eye, set them back on the shelves with your own hands, arrange them on your own plan so that if you do not know what is in them you at least know where they are. Let them be your friends; let them at any rate be your acquaintances. If they cannot enter the circle of your life, do not deny them at least a nod of recognition. – Winston S. Churchill

Chapter 12: Explanations

 

Out in the hall, Tanyl found himself huddle against the wall with his head between his knees trying to clear his head of the improper images inspired by Rith’s actions.

 

So focused on this was he that when Galdink the leafling toddled up the stairs with a tray of food, it took the leafling nearly falling over him to catch his attention. As the leafling began to gibber some apology or another Tanyl quickly took the tray,

 

“no, no, no need to apologize, Galdink was it? I was lost in my own head, everything is all right.”

 

It took him a few moments to convince the sorry little bugger that everything was, indeed, just fine and he could go on his merry way. As he disappeared down the stairs, Tanyl turned back to the door of their- 

 

Rith’s! It was RITH’S room, not theirs, Tanyl reminded himself fiercely.

 

He lightly knocked on the door, and was surprised when it opened before him. Glancing about the room as he stepped in he found Rith settled in a patch of moonlight on the floor, a silvery mist seeping form between his fingers where they were pressed against his hip. Silver and gold eyes seemed to perk up when they landed on the food trey in his hands,

 

“ah, Galdink brought this up.”

 

Rith nodded, remaining on the floor as the room was lit with the light of another firework,

 

“obviously, now are you going to stand there in the door with it or come in?”

 

Tanyl quickly entered the room fully, using his heel to close the door as he approached the dark elf,

 

“may I ask why you are on the floor?”

 

Tanyl asked as he set both himself and the tray not too far away. He received a half shrug in response as Rith reached over and nabbed a chunk of the duck, his verbal response came around the mouthful,

 

“Moon magick, costs next to no energy of the caster and powers some of the best healing spells.”

 

Tanyl looked at him dubiously,

 

“Why are you on the floor…”

 

Finishing the first morsel he quickly grabbed one of the pear halves, taking a rather large bite. Tanyl’s frown at his appalling manners only deepened as he spoke around the mouthful,

 

“Moon magick can only be cast in moonlight, igit. Now let me eat. If you want any, take it, but I’m not responsible for any lost fingers.”

 

Tanyl shook his head as he watched Rith finish the fruit and take another piece of the water fowl,

 

“no, I ate at the party.”

 

Rith shrugged,

 

“Your loss.”

 

Tanyl simply shook his head, standing and moving to recline next to the window, careful not to block any of the light.

 

Silence dominated the room for a while, Rith finishing his spell opting not to remain on the floor and stand while Tanyl was trying to puzzle out just how this mess had come to be.

 

“Is there anyone for you to say good bye too, Captain?”

 

Tanyl startled at the sudden question that pulled him from his thoughts. Rith stood not far away, holding the medallion that had started all this by its chain, examining it in the moonlight.

 

“what?”

 

Tanyl was strangely upset by the vaguely sympathetic look he received, a flash of light bringing it into sharp focus.

 

“Unless you wish to spend the next few thousand of your years in a magick jail cell, we will have to leave the city.”

 

Tanyl shook his head,

 

“if you returned the amulet- “

 

“I can’t.”

 

Tanyl gave Rith a look that said he was seriously contemplating Rith’s sanity,

 

“and why, by the gods, not?”

 

Rith hummed, jingling the amulet, causing the light reflecting off the jewel to bounce around haphazardly,

 

“it’s a fake.”

 

Tanyl felt like someone had poured a tub of ice water over him,

 

“a fake!? Why would, I don’t understand…”

 

Rith sighed, deciding to show Tanyl some pity,

 

“Alright, let me explain.”

 

As Tanyl opened his mouth to question him Rith held up a hand,

 

“Do. Not. Interrupt.”

 

Deciding it was in his best interest, Tanyl nodded his understanding,

 

“good.”

 

Rith took a moment to organize his thoughts, fiddling with the amulet as he did so. Tanyl was questioning his willingness to stay silent when Rith finally spoke,

 

“A few days ago, I was contracted by a group of dark magick practitioners called The Brotherhood of Zorath. Yes, I do mean Zorath, Lord of Undead Magicks and God of Destruction.”

 

Tanyl followed the amulet as Rith flipped it into the air,

 

“the Brotherhood believes that the Old God Zorath will re-make the world after a war like no other, a war so great it overshadows any war before it. Of course, we both know cults like them are accepted, until they start making sacrifices out of kidnaped victims, or messing with forbidden magicks. As you can guess, I’ve worked with them before. I thought we had a sort of, understanding, as it was. Considering I have very little doubts about who warned your Archmagis, it’s clear I was wrong.”

 

Tanyl took advantage of Rith pausing to take a quick drink,

 

“what does this have to do with me?”

 

“Well, normally, it wouldn’t. In truth, I don’t think The Brotherhood gives a flying donkey’s ass about you. What I DO think, is that Sylcan saw an opportunity and took it. Tell me, your family, does it have any high standing?”

 

Tanyl gave a nod,

 

“my father is the Lord High General.”

 

The answer brought out a bark of surprised laughter from Rith,

 

“well, that’s rather cliché, isn’t it?”

 

Tanyl was obviously confused,

 

“what do you mean?”

 

Rith shook his head,

 

“the reason the Archmagis set you up, my dear Captain.”

 

Rith spread his hands for dramatic effect,

 

“Politics.”

 

“What!?”

 

Tanyl exclaimed in disbelief,

 

“yes, surprising, I know. Anyway, my suspicion is that your father and/or your family has something he wants, be it influence, money, power, prestige, take your pick; and the Archmagis wants it for himself, or gone. Who knows, it could be an item he wants, or perhaps he wished to disgrace your father, either way, it’s politics.”

 

Tanyl still looked as confused as when Rith had begun his explanation,

 

“the Archmagis has always been a friend of my family, he could have simply asked for anything or, or- “

 

Rith interrupted,

 

“you said you had sisters?”

 

Tanyl blinked in surprise,

 

“yes, I do, why would- “

 

“any with a marriage contract?”

 

Tanyl was getting a little frustrated by Rith’s lack of explanation,

 

“yes, to the youngest son- “

 

“of the wealthiest and most influential family, am I right?”

 

Tanyl glowered,

 

“what happened to that no interrupting rule?”

 

Rith shot him a smirk,

 

“it’s only in effect when I’m the one talking, now, was I correct?”

 

Tanyl grit his teeth,

 

“yes.”

 

Rith shrugged, giving Tanyl a look as if the answer was obvious,

 

“yet another reason the Archmagis would want your family out of the way. Now that that’s settled, do you have anyone to say farewell too before we leave?”

 

There it was again,

 

“We?”

 

Rith gave a hum in response,

 

“yes, ‘We’. I’m an honorable thief if nothing else, in a way you’re in this mess because of me so the least I can do is help you leave the city. Now, don’t make me ask a third time.”

 

Tanyl’s head was spinning, one part fervently hoping the thief was wrong in his assumptions and decided course of action while the other was being terrible un-helpful by pointing out all the reasons the dark elf could be right.

 

“My family…”

 

Rith shook his head,

 

“too risky.”

 

“my mother, at least.”

 

Rith gave him a frown,

 

“I said no.”

 

Tanyl searched his mind for another reason,

 

“supplies! If nothing else, we could gather supplies from my family’s stores.”

 

This gave Rith pause. It was quite the dilemma, risk being caught and/or turned in and take the chance to stock up on supplies for no Gillings, or don’t risk it and instead pay extra to secure provisions from sleeping merchants or the Inn keeper.

 

Rith let the pros and cons roll around in his head for a minute before heaving a sigh,

 

“fine, we’ll go to your family. However!”

 

Tanyl, who had just relaxed, became as stiff as a board once more,

 

“whether or not we see any of your family, we will leave after gather supplies. Understood, captain?”

 

Tanyl found himself nodding before he realized he agreed,

 

“Right, well.”

 

Rith stretched out his back before giving himself a shake,

 

“lead the way, lightling.”


	14. Chapter 13 Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will come a time when you believe everything is finished. Yet that will be the beginning. – Louis L’Amour

Chapter 13: Trust

Crouching in a patch of shadow, Tanyl cast a glance back at Rith. The dark elf was huddled a few paces back, but even in the poor light Tanyl could make out signs of strain in his movements and on his face.

 

He did his best not to remark on it, though it disturbed him greatly that one was being harmed due to his decision. The feeling was familiar, he felt it each time his men returned a few short or in need of the healers. His mind flickered back to the conversation they had before, he wasn’t sure how long ago, they had nothing to tell the passage of time.

 

‘Tanyl had frowned in displeasure, glancing about the darkened streets outside of the Inn,

 

“you are positive there is no other way, Rith?”

 

Rith had given him a longsuffering look,

 

“yes. I have no magick, lightling, to use to reach our destination. Neither do I have the balance or level of awareness to dance over the rooftops. You know where your home is, you know the patrols, use that knowledge to get us to safety.”'

 

“The next patrolman will be coming in a few moments, we need to be quick.”

 

Rith nodded, staying close as Tanyl surveyed the area once more before darting out, thankful Rith had convinced him to shed his finer outer cloths, the silks would have flashed in the street lights. Rith followed close behind, he had been forced to lay a disturbing amount of trust in the light elf. A flash of white cut thru the night, the source, a bandage, made to cover Rith’s silver eye.

 

It had taken them little time to prepare ad leave the tavern, however, in that time, the strain of his escape had hit Rith hard. Not physically this time, though he felt bone weary and his body throbbed like one large bruise, the biggest issue was with his control over his magick sight from his silver eye.

 

It was true, that he covered or kept it closed as a sign of respect, what they didn’t know was that Rith could control it at will. If he wished not to see anything, he wouldn’t. It took a steady flow of magick to control, he would not lie by saying he didn’t regularly just keep it shut for days at times to prevent strain. But with his magick rushing about trying to repair the damage he had done in his hasty escape; the flow had become sporadic at best.

 

It was safer for all for him to keep it covered and closed.

 

This is where the trust came in, unlike other times where he had willingly stopped his sight, he lacked his usual awareness that made up for the lack of sight. Normally, when he desired to give it a rest, he would weave a sort of barrier on his right side. Any disturbances in the barrier would alert him, and even tell him what had disturbed it, be it a table, wall, dog, person, or even the occasional distracted fairy.

 

‘Next time, leave the blasted eye candy behind.’

 

Rith scolded himself mentally as Tanyl pulled him back slightly from where he had listed into a faint ray of bright light.

 

“It’s not far now, just around the bend there.”

 

Tanyl waited until Rith nodded in acknowledgement before surveying the area once more. 

Rith had warned him to be extra cautious, the dark elf was unable to provide any distractions for any beings of the astral plane, nor did he have a way to detect them properly, and while Tanyl lacked the ability to view the astral realm, he was at least not going to let them be caught by surprise.

 

They had just managed to duck into a darker alley way when a faint sound caught their ears. They held their breath as the sound got closer, it was the steady beat of footsteps and the hisses of people trying to talk in whispers. Both elves strained their ears as whoever they were came closer, just managing to make out a few words as the speech became clearer the closer the speaker came.

 

“Disturbance…. arty…. ordered to…. gathering men now, I want you and two others with me. 

 

And remember, he may have been our captain, but he is now a criminal and must be apprehended at all cost.”

 

It wasn’t hard to piece things together. Rith looked over at Tanyl, feeling slightly sorry for the elf whose eyes were filled with both confusion and the pain of betrayal,

 

“come, lightling. We don’t have much time.”

 

Tanyl nodded woodenly, turning away from the direction the guards had gone. After a moment, he shook off his shock and shoved his pain down deep, silently thanking all his years in the military. It had given him a good deal of practice in ignoring discomforts.

 

Rith said nothing at the sudden shifts in behavior, he had expected no less from a captain. Their pace quickened and after a few more corners later found them crouching beneath a second story window, hidden in the shadow of a rather large tree.

 

“Here, when I was young I used this tree to get to and from my room in the wee hours of the night. It should serve us well.”

 

Rith glanced up at the trees large branches far above, if he looked closely he could see slight indentions in the smooth wood. A quick look over and he was sure they were hand and foot holds for a much younger captain. As Tanyl prepared for the climb, Rith felt a twist of uncertainty. During their skulking, he had discovered the loss of one eye to be much more detrimental in his coordination than he had ever thought. The thought of climbing an unfamiliar tree, or anything for that matter, made him uneasy.

 

He had apparently stood there contemplating the tree for to long as he was called from his thoughts by Tanyl,

 

“come on, I’ve got you, it’s not as hard as you think.”

 

Rith gave him a dubious look that drew a small smile from him,

 

“I suffered a cut too close to my eye for the healer’s comfort. She bandaged me up and left me half blind for a month. You can’t think I would have just stayed in my room all that time, do you?”

 

Rith raised an eyebrow at him,

 

“you don’t seem the type to be breaking too many rules.”

 

That drew out a chuckle,

 

“This Tanyl is over four thousand years of age, that one was barely ninety.”

 

Rith gave a sober nod, approaching the tree trunk,

 

“of course, that explains everything.”

 

Tanyl shook his head, motioning to the tree,

 

“I’ll guide you up, you’ll have to wait at the top branch for me to undo the locking spells but it should be sturdy enough.”

 

Rith gave a deep sigh before steeling his nerves and shacking off the jitters. Brushing one hand along the bark he easily found the beginnings of the holdings,

 

“good, lift your right foot a little bit, just until you begin to bend your knee. Yes, right there. The path is nearly straight up, but it does twist around a rather large knot some ways up. Don’t worry, I’ll be right behind you if you begin to lose your grip.”

 

Rith gave him a withering glare before turning back to his task. Under normal circumstances he wouldn’t have had any trouble, but he’d made it only a few feet from the ground when he nearly slipped the first time. Rith clamped down on the surge of panic that lit in his chest, scolding himself. He could fly to unknown heights above the city but he couldn’t climb a blasted tree!?

 

He couldn’t seem to help it though, it fest so very different to be climbing with his, admittedly, little strength and no magick to speak of in waiting should something happen. From below, the sound of Tanyl’s voice floated thru the air,

 

“keep going, I’m here if something happens.”

 

Rith steeled his resolve at those words, though he doubted it was for the reason Tanyl thought. Rith refused to rely on a light elf to save him from anything, and he’d be dead before he failed at soothing as simple as climbing a tree right in front of one.  
With Tanyl’s gentle couching, Rith managed to reach the branch, leaning back against the trunk tiredly. The branch was rather larger, and thicker than Rith had expected, it was only slightly slimmer than he was wide. He caught his breath as he listened to Tanyl calmly climb the tree, shuffling over so the light elf could join him on the branch.

 

“Just a moment, and I’ll have the window open.”

 

Just as the last syllable left Tanyl’s mouth they both froze. As he had finished speaking, light elf and dark were suddenly illuminated by a light, radiating from within the room itself. Both stared in grown trepidation, trying to puzzle out what, or who, was its source.

 

The window was thrown open, and the light flashed bright again, before it’s conjurer spoke,

 

“I thought you’d come this way, Tanyl…”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what ya think with a comment or a kudo!
> 
> Fun Fact: Rith: (Irish pronunciation: [rˠih]) is a relay race organized in support of the Irish language. It was held for the first time in 2010 and coincided with Seachtain na Gaeilge, the Week of the Irish Language.
> 
> No, I did not know this when I made him. In fact, to prevent running into the situation had had with Dakkan (apparently there is a otter by the same name in some comic) I googled the name after I thought of it and got this! So, I decided to keep it, it's a lot better than finding another character with the name. If you know of any other Rith's that didn't come up in search feel free to point them out hahah
> 
> NOTE: I DO know about the card Rith the Awakener, another reason too keep the name I think ^.^


End file.
